SENTIMENTOS E MÁSCARAS
by Ephemerom
Summary: Para o amor nunca é tarde demais... (com spoilers de Hades) CAP 3 on line! FANFIC COMPLETA!
1. SENTIMENTOS

SENTIMENTOS E MÁSCARAS  
  
(Aioria)  
  
Meu sangue jorrava dos ferimentos como uma cascata de morte...quando os cavaleiros de bronze se foram, eu, Miro e Mu pudemos enfim fazer jus ao título que nos foi dado...pelo menos havíamos de matar Rhadamantys! Só que nossas forças estavam reduzidas por causa daquele maldito lugar e, por mais que eu quisesse, eu não estava mais lutando só por Athena.  
  
...  
  
(Marin)  
  
Não...não!!! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa...precisamos impedir...Aioria!  
  
...  
  
(Aioria)  
  
Minha vista estava enevoada...eu pensava em tudo o que eu havia protegido naquele mundo, em tudo o que havia feito...naquilo que eu não fiz. Meu cosmo se irradiou:  
  
-Lightning Plasma!!!  
  
...  
  
(Marin)  
  
Eu corria pela vila, com a garota logo atrás de mim. Percebia o povo a falar comigo, mas não escutava uma palavra. Apenas olhava em direção à Casa de Leão, me perguntando porque o meu destino era aquele...o nosso destino.  
  
...  
  
(Aioria)  
  
A poeira baixou e nós 3 vimos o espectro rindo em pé, sem nenhum arranhão. Enquanto nós estávamos verdadeiros trastes vivos...olhamos uns para os outros com o mesmo ímpeto...choramos...por um instante, naquele turbilhão de cosmos, pude ver...ou pensar ver...o rosto de Marin, não sua máscara...seu verdadeiro rosto. E então...talvez eu tenha sorrido, não me lembro...só sei que, naquele momento...a dor...se foi.  
  
...  
  
(Marin)  
  
Virei o rosto subitamente, escutei-o me chamar...mas quando olhei era apenas o vento...e no mesmo instante pudemos sentir a cosmo energia dels se esvaindo até sumir por completo.  
  
Uma lágrima pingou de meu queixo...infelizmente eu não podia chorar a morte dele naquela situação...e continuei a guiar a menina até o Coliseu.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................................  
  
Um mês depois  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................................  
  
(Marin)  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze seguiram seus caminhos...nem Saori permaneceu no Santuário, achou mais viável cuidar do mundo através da tecnologia da Fundação Graad. Foi o que ela disse. Mas nós, amazonas e cavaleiros que aqui permanecemos, sabemos do verdadeiro porque de sua fuga. A solidão e a tristeza que residiam ali estavam me forçando a ir embora também.  
  
As casas zodiacais estavam agora ocupadas apenas pelas armaduras de ouro respectivas...abandono? Não, nada disso...enquanto eu subia aquelas escadarias eu tinha mais e mais certeza de que era luto.  
  
A perda de Seiya e de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro as vezes gerava uma dor tão grande que eu não conseguia respirar...e quando eu pensava no que eu não disse e nunca iria dizer à Aioria...eu sentia meu coração falhar.  
  
Eu não sei se foi acaso, destino ou obra de Shina...mas me encarregaram de guardar os pertences dele, para que a casa de Leão pudesse ser utilizada por novo cavaleiro (só aquele pensamento me causava um nó no estômago). E como a máscara das amazonas não era exatamente para esconder a feminilidade, mas também para nos privar de emoções, eu aceitei sem dizer palavra. Seria minha última ação no Santuário.  
  
Quando a vi em minha frente (a Casa de Leão), não pude acreditar no que estava fazendo...mas meu orgulho era forte demais para eu voltar atrás e, com lágrimas nos olhos, entrei no Templo com passos firmes.  
  
Lembrava de nossas conversas ali...sentimentos sempre mascarados por assuntos como treinamentos e batalhas casuais. No lado leste do templo ficavam os aposentos do Cavaleiros de Ouro de Leão...hunf...para mim, era tão somente o lugar onde a humanidade deles podia ser colocada em prática...simplesmente...o lar de Aioria.  
  
Ali eu entrei timidamente, pois que via em cada canto do lugar um pouco do grande coração dele...tudo muito ajeitado e ao mesmo tempo, não. Numa pequena cômoda estava seu amor pela família e amigos, com fotos de seu irmão Aioros e também dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, fato esse que me fez tremer devido à emoção, por vê-los juntos e saber que isso não mais ocorreria. Tudo era muito simples, livros...uma cadeira no canto...a cama e...  
  
Oh...!  
  
Sem pensar muito sentei-me...no criado-mudo a única foto que tiramos juntos...aliás, que tiraram sem que eu soubesse. E ela estava ao lado...dele...sempre ao lado dele! Pela primeira vez depois de tudo comecei a me perguntar porque tudo aquilo aconteceu, porque eles tinham que morrer...porque me tiraram Aioria antes que eu pudesse dizer a ele? Pergunta cruel aquela, pois que logo pensei porque não disse a ele antes...minhas mãos tremiam com o porta retrato e há muito as lágrimas já tinham molhado a foto...respirei profundamente tentando me controlar. Larguei o retrato na cama e comecei a tentar organizar as coisas...e eu que pensava que já tinha visto o pior...ali estava...dentro da gaveta...eu nem precisei abrir aquele caderno rústico para saber que se tratava...do diário de Aioria.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: Bem...essa é a minha primeira experiência com a Marin e o Aioria...nunca havia escrito nada com eles, sabe? Sempre foram fics com personagens originais inclusos. Espero que gostem, vai ser curtinha, só mais um capítulo ou dois e chega...só que eu só vou escrever mais se me mandarem reviews (nem que seja me xingando porque ta ruim, ta?) e quem quiser me mandar um e-mail: setimo.sentido@uol.com.br. Ok? Valeu pelo apoio. Ephe 


	2. O DIÁRIO DE AIORIA

"Eu juro que jamais irei deixar o Santuário!!! Eu juro que vou ser melhor que todos aqui!!! Vou ser melhor que vc, irmão!!! Você traiu o Santuário....você me traiu...como você pode fazer isso comigo???"  
  
"Eu sinto saudades de vc, irmão...sinto que você está perto...mas eu não posso te ver...eu faço essa pose de bravo e tudo mais...mas não consigo mentir pra você irmão....eu sou um fraco..."  
  
"Eu consegui, Aioros! Eu consegui a armadura de ouro!!! Agora posso proteger esse lugar...posso...fazer o que você não fez...posso enfim recuperar a honra de nossa família aqui no Santuário, irmão! Tudo o que você perdeu eu ganhei agora!!!"  
  
"Eles me olham diferente...se é assim, eu também serei frio e orgulhoso...que seja! Não agüento mais ser o irmão do traidor...não suporto mais esse peso em minhas costas...esse cargo que você deixou pra mim...é tudo culpa sua!!! Eu me sinto tão solitário aqui na casa de Leão..."  
  
"Ela é tão bela...tão bela!!! Parece que sugou todas as minhas forças...quando a vi...Eu estava treinando em meio a um lugar deserto quando ela chegou ... me chamou pelo nome...ousada...gostei disso...e não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir que eu estava atrapalhando o treinamento dela..."porque?" eu perguntei...e ela ficou em silêncio...imaginei seu rosto vermelho por baixo daquela máscara...acabei sugerindo que então treinássemos juntos...mas...digamos que...ela acabou ...fugindo..."  
  
"E não é que hoje quando eu cheguei ao meu lugar de treinamento ela estava lá? Irmão...como é incrível as coisas acontecerem assim...ela estava me esperando para o treino! Descobri que, como eu, ela também se sentia sozinha naquele imenso Santuário...porque ela não é grega...ela vem do oriente...parece que é do Japão...talvez ela quisesse apenas uma pessoa com quem conversar, assim como eu...perguntei então porque ela saíra tão depressa no dia anterior...e ela acabou por responder que há tanto tempo estava na solidão que estranhou a presença de alguém ...alguém que se importava com sua presença."  
  
"De certa forma aquela máscara começou a me incomodar...não por causa de todas as regras impostas...não...mas porque além do rosto...ela escondia a alma de Marin. Muitas vezes, em nossas conversas parecia-me que ela estava presa dentro daquele objeto em sua face...já tentei conversar com ela sobre esse fardo que ela carrega (porque é um fardo!) mas ela sempre foge de mim nessas horas...ainda mais agora que chegou um garoto também do Oriente pra ela treinar...Seiya...percebi que havia algo estranho entre eles dois...e me perguntei se ela já não conhecia aquele menino travesso...e com grande futuro, qualquer um de nós podia ver isso..."  
  
"Estranho sentimento esse que me assola, irmão...eu pensava que a sensação de calor quando a vi pela primeira vez...iria passar aos poucos...que a admiração pela força que ela tem...iria ir sumindo com o tempo...que a vontade de saber mais e mais dela...seria passageiro...que meu desejo por conhecer mais de sua beleza...mais de sua alma e coração, por trás daquela máscara...iria desaparecer...mas não foi assim, não É assim...o que eu sinto por ela....o que eu sinto por ela?..."  
  
"O resultado da luta de Seiya e Cassius não foi nenhuma surpresa pra mim...eu sabia da força de Seiya e confiava plenamente no treinamento de Marin...mas eu não esperava que Shina fosse reagir daquela maneira...no meio da noite eu senti algo de estranho no ar...senti o cosmo de Marin sair do Santuário...levantei-me as pressas e fui atrás de onde ele estava...como ela podia deixar tudo assim? Como ela teria coragem de ir sem me dizer Adeus , eu pensei... e naquele momento, correndo pela noite...procurando por ela...eu tive certeza...que eu a amava."  
  
"Ela foi embora sem me dizer Adeus. Fui saber depois que ela traíra o Santuário assim como você, irmão...ela tentara matar e enganar os cavaleiros de prata...dizem que o amor e o ódio são separados um do outro por uma tênue linha...mas eu não conseguia odiá-la...assim como eu não odeio você irmão... Eu a amo mesmo ela indo embora...mesmo ela estando tão distante de mim...mesmo que ela nunca saiba...decerto eu trairia o Santuário apenas para protege-la...sim...eu cometeria uma insanidade por ela, sem pensar um só instante...gostaria que ela pelo menos soubesse de tudo o que eu sinto...gostaria de ter falado a ela...antes disso acontecer..."  
  
"Recebi a missão de ir até o Oriente...eliminar os cavaleiros de bronze...o pensamento de encontra-la apossou-se de minha mente...afinal, Seiya é um desses cavaleiros...mas creio que encontrei algo melhor que isso...encontrei a verdade...encontrei tudo o que sempre sonhei...encontrei a libertação de algo que eu sempre carreguei...encontrei o perdão...seu perdão, irmão...Athena me mostrou que você nada tinha de traidor...que na verdade, você é um herói...o mais corajoso de todos nós! E mais que isso...soube que ela, Marin, havia feito o que era certo e eu...eu...fui eu o traidor durante todos esses anos! Levando Shina de volta ao Santuário, pensando em tudo o que iria falar ao Mestre...pensava também em quando a encontraria novamente...para finalmente dizer a ela...tudo o que eu sentia...tudo o que amava naquela amazona...verdadeira águia!"  
  
"Depois de tudo o que ocorreu...tudo o que passamos todos nós Cavaleiros de Athena...talvez a minha maior dor, irmão, num ímpeto egoísta...foi vê-la caída nas escadarias da Casa de Peixes. Meu coração apertou-se ainda mais (pois que não havia tido tempo de dizer a ela antes da batalha ser travada)...e eu jurei, com ela – Marin – em meus braços, que iria falar a ela...que não iria permitir mais sofrimento em sua vida..."  
  
"Durante aquela manhã, depois de tantos dias de espera por sua melhora (não me deixaram entrar no alojamento das amazonas) acabei me deixando levar até o nosso lugar...lugar que a vi pela primeira vez...e qual não foi minha surpresa...pensei que fosse uma ilusão...percebi que ela estava distante, quero dizer, olhando para o nada...tão pensativa quanto eu estava até vê-la ali...irmão...eu não consegui me conter...e toquei levemente seus braços...ela não se moveu, nem mesmo quando disse que estava contente por ela estar bem...perto de seu perfumado cabelo avermelhado...imóvel, completamente...não sabia o que estava sentindo porque aquela maldita máscara me impedia de ver seus olhos...minha vontade de tirar aquele peso dela...não o fiz...olhei pra ela, vi que a respiração estava alterada (como a minha), tomei uma de suas mãos e com a outra tentei tocar-lhe uma mecha de cabelo...mas ela recuou virando-se...e falando que havia feito toda aquela loucura de ir a starhill e enfrentar tudo e todos também porque estava preocupada comigo. E talvez...na~ome lembre de momento mais feliz...pois é, irmão Aioros...eu não disse a ela...talvez simplesmente...não precisasse."  
  
"As batalhas ficam cada vez mais próximas...assim como mais próximos ficam meu coração e o dela...cruel...desumano...pois tenho medo que quando as lutas terminarem...eu não esteja mais aqui para poder amá-la..."  
  
"Pesadelo!!! Desespero! Eles vem vindo Aioros! A Guerra Santa! Que sensação horrível...Marin! Marin...você me falou irmão, você me avisou e agora poderei me juntar a você....mas antes eu preciso protegel.................... *garrancho*"  
  
*as páginas seguintes estão em branco, então folhas arrancadas as pressas do diário caem no colo de Marin...a letra era a de Aioria, mas estava cheia de pressa e urgência*  
  
"Marin, minha amada  
  
Sim, eu te amo! Como nunca amei alguém em toda a minha existência...precisava lhe dizer isso, assim como preciso dizer que adoro seu sorriso, mesmo não o vendo...que admiro seu olhar, mesmo escondido... que invejo sua força, em meio a minha covardia para dizer uma única palavra: amor. Em meus sonhos sempre a tive em meus braços, seu perfume doce...sempre o senti...tão próxima a mim...quero poder tocar seus lábios com os meus..tirar de você todas as más lembranças que guardas atrás dessa máscara...amando-te com todo o meu ser......  
  
Mas, meu amor...meu lindo amor *manchas no papel, não se sabe de suor ou lágrimas * isso será apenas um sonho...e mesmo assim...não estou totalmente triste, pois vivi ao seu lado tão doces momentos, tão saudosos instantes...que lembro sorrindo...eu vou embora agora...sim, não serei eu a te entregar essa carta...nem mesmo sei se ela lhe será entregue...os deuses decidirão o destino que lhe couber...assim como decidiram o meu...meu destino...nosso destino...  
  
Não quero que fique triste...talvez só um pouco, para que eu tenha certeza, onde eu estiver, que você realmente me ama. Mas não chore por mim...como amigo que também ama lhe digo: liberte-se, Marin!!! Viva!!! Sua missão já está cumprida, querida...deixe-se ir...e recordar dos bons momentos que passou aqui...como eu lembro com carinho dos nossos últimos passeios em tempos de paz...pois será essa a última guerra...a última batalha e assim que vencermos você estará livre, meu amor...completamente livre para viver.  
  
Seja feliz, Marin! Voe alto como a águia que você é! Só te peço...te peço...não esqueça que te amei...e o quanto te amo e amarei para a eternidade!  
  
Feliz! Meu maior desejo...meu desejo... *as letras se apressam ainda mais *  
  
Não esqueça........eu te amo.........  
  
EU TE AMO.......................  
  
AIORIA  
  
CONTINUA.....  
  
N/A: Bem...vamos a algumas explicações básicas....aqui são trechos mas a Marin leu todo o diário...deve ter levado um tempão, porque tem desde a infância dele...só num coloquei data porque eu realmente num tenho idéia da cronologia de anos...  
  
Digamos que esse capítulo é só pra dar gostinho mesmo....apesar de imaginar- se a reação da Marin...será que ela vai realmente se libertar como ele pediu? Como ele sabia que iria morrer na luta travada contra Hades? Tantas questões...espero que tenham gostado do estilo de narração...  
  
Espero também que todas que leram agora o diário de Aioria possam ter gostado como gostaram do primeiro capítulo!!! Obrigada a todas e continuem mandando reviews!  
  
Querida Prudence-Chan...o final feliz depende do ponto de vista de cada um...para Aioria...como pudemos ver...o final...foi feliz! ^^ 


	3. NÃO EXISTE ADEUS

Talvez ela nem soubesse o que sentia...dificilmente conseguiria descrever aquilo com certeza...grandes lágrimas corriam livremente por uma face que agora estava sem máscara alguma.  
  
Lera tudo, absolutamente tudo e, como ele dissera, era estranha aquela alegria misturada com a dor da tristeza...saber finalmente com toda a certeza que ele a amava...mas te-lo perdido antes que pudessem se olhar dessa forma...perde-lo...como ele sabia?!  
  
Flashback (Aioria)  
  
O sangue escorria como uma torrente pelas escadarias do santuário...o céu estava escuro e sem estrelas...eu sabia que era dia...mas era noite! Olhava ao redor e as botas de minha armadura se encharcavam com o vermelho...não havia ninguém ali...e subitamente...tudo começou a cair...desmoronar...destruir...uma sombra veio e tudo escureceu.  
  
_ Athena!  
  
Era a voz de Shiryu!  
  
_ Athena!!  
  
E Hiyoga!  
  
_ Athena!! (Shun)  
  
_ Athena!! (Ikky)  
  
As vozes ecoavam e eu tapei os ouvidos com as mãos, desesperado...com tanto medo como nunca pensei ter...  
  
_ Saori-saaan!!! (Seiya)  
  
Uma pequena luz se acendeu muito longe de mim...e comecei a ouvir vozes conhecidas...vozes de amigos...Mu, Miro, Shaka, Aldebaran...e Kamus, Shura...e Saga...e...  
  
_ Aioros!...  
  
Minha visão se clareou...e um mundo novo se formou em minha frente...um mundo que...não me pertencia...  
  
_ ...ainda, irmão.  
  
Ele sorria pra mim, começamos a caminhar e eu vi tantas coisas!!! Eu vi a Guerra Santa...e ele me mostrou o que ia acontecer...e deu-me esperança...de que iríamos conseguir...iríamos proteger o mundo que amamos...as pessoas que amamos...mas...  
  
Escuridão novamente.  
  
Morte.  
  
Minha morte.  
  
...  
  
Acordo. Minha vista demora-se a acostumar com a noite. Era madrugada...e eu senti...que precisava deixar algo a ela antes que....antes que começasse...e quando pensei em ir até ela...o mal veio até mim. E tudo o que pude fazer, em meio ao desespero de salvar o que mais amava, foi deixar meus sentimentos em folhas de papel...para que os deuses pudessem levar a ela...Com meu rosto banhado de suor e lágrimas me dirigi para a entrada da Casa de Leão.  
  
A guerra começava...  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Guardava cada objeto como se fosse a mais preciosa jóia encontrada...e que devesse ser preservada para as gerações futuras...gerações futuras...ela voltava a chorar...aparentemente todo o esforço que ela fizeram para guardar todos os sentimentos, saiu...junto com sua máscara.  
  
A sala vazia, o quarto vazio...a casa sem o mesmo cosmo acolhedor e quente de Aioria...uma página em branco...a página que ele não escreveu...teria ela forças para escreve-la, como lhe pediu?  
  
Havia de ter!!! Pois não foi para isso que ele morreu? Ele e todos os outros?!  
  
_ Eu vou viver!  
  
Ela murmura à frente da Casa de Leão, sem saber, que ele estivera no mesmo local antes da guerra se iniciar...Ao seu lado as caixas com os pertences do cavaleiro...em suas mãos o diário...e a máscara...no rosto uma única esperança...  
  
_ Eu vou ser feliz...  
  
Foi um sussurro lançado no ar para que pudesse chegar até ele. Uma brisa toca seu rosto agitando seus cabelos avermelhados...e ela sente que aquela era a resposta que ele lhe dava...a certeza de que ele estaria com ela...para sempre...e ela a lembraria eternamente... que ela pode e deve ser feliz...ela sorri.  
  
_ Marin?  
  
Eram alguns cavaleiros de ouro menores e aquela que se tornara sua maior aliada, depois de tantas desavenças...ao verem-na de costas (pois que desciam da casa de virgem) com a máscara na mão...pararam preocupados.  
  
_ Sim, Shina...  
  
A amazona de cobra percebeu pela voz que Marin sorria e...depois de ela própria passar emoções fortes na casa anterior...decidiu, na verdade, percebeu...que a decisão estava tomada...  
  
_ Quer ajuda com as caixas?  
  
Marin abriu ainda mais o sorriso e virou-se para a amiga...surpreendendo a todos com seu rosto doce, forte...e deveras triste.  
  
_ Eu agradeço.  
  
A um sinal de Shina os cavaleiros saíram do transe criado pela beleza da amazona de águia e começaram a ajeitar as caixas e pertences encaminhando- se, então, para a casa de câncer. As duas guerreiras ficaram, enquanto isso, no mesmo lugar...se olhando...recordando...revivendo...entendendo...quando Shina percebeu que nenhum homem se encontrava mais ali...ela se aproximou...  
  
_ Então é isso? _ Sim... _ Sua jornada termina aqui. _ Não, Shina, ela começa aqui.  
  
O rosto de Marin expressava tanta tranqüilidade, e por mais dor que ela sentisse...e demonstrasse...havia algo em seus olhos que fez Shina se emocionar...era tanto amor...a amazona engole em seco...era como se ela visse Aioria ali, junto de Marin...na alma dela...  
  
O sol começava a descer no horizonte, tingindo de cores quentes os templos de claro mármore...Shina não conseguia dizer palavra alguma (talvez pela primeira vez) e simplesmente passou por Marin...tocando por um breve instante seu ombro, carinhosamente...Desceu as escadarias deixando pra trás a amazona de águia, a amiga...a lembrança de alguém admirável e forte...Marin permaneceu ali por apenas um momento...sentindo ainda a presença do amado ao seu redor...logo depois seguiu os passos opostos de Shina...indo até o jardim da casa de virgem...Nunca mais se viram novamente.  
  
A noite passou e Marin permaneceu no jardim, sem dormir...observando as estrelas naquele ambiente cheio de paz...chorou muito...e riu...e sentiu dor...e felicidade...e aquela saudade imensa tinha horas que a tomava de tal maneira que ela pensava que iria consumi-la...mas logo vinha aquela gostosa sensação de certeza...a certeza de que o amor que sentiam nunca iria morrer...eterno...era eterno...  
  
_ Eterno como as estrelas...  
  
O cansaço...a exaustão física devido a uma torrente de emoções que nunca se permitira sentir, fizeram com que ela caísse num sono sem sonhos...  
  
Sol da manhã...alguém lhe tira as mechas de cabelo do rosto...lábios amorosos tocam os seus num despertar...ela abre os olhos e se senta, percebendo a luz do dia...sente um perfume conhecido...  
  
_ Aioria...  
  
Sorri...e a última lágrima que derramaria por ele escorre por sua face...ela se levanta renovada...e vai fazer o que tinha de fazer...  
  
...  
  
Coloca a mochila no chão coberto de relva...e observa aquela simples e humilde cruz de madeira...  
  
_ Não poderia partir sem entregar-lhe isto...  
  
Ela se abaixa o suficiente para colocar sobre o túmulo aquele antigo diário...a vida que revelou sentimentos, verdade e liberdade para Marin...  
  
_ ...pois ele pertence a você, Aioros.  
  
As letras gregas já estavam gastas naquela lápide tão rusticamente fixada e ela sorri com saudade de alguém que nunca encontrou...  
  
_ Não o conheci...mas te agradeço...e te amo como irmão que perdi...porque você foi responsável por meu amado Aioria.  
  
Ela se inclina, numa pequena reverência singela , mas de uma importância tremenda...  
  
_ Arigatô, Aioros – san.  
  
Falado isso ela novamente se abaixa...agora deixando em cima do túmulo ao lado...a máscara...  
  
_ E isso...sempre pertenceu a você...  
  
Ela levanta o rosto para a cruz de pedra recém colocada e gravada.  
  
_ Aioria...  
  
O tempo parecia ir tão lentamente...o ar estava parado, enquanto Marin fitava aquele lugar onde os dois irmãos finalmente estavam lado a lado.  
  
O calor do sol a pino fez ela perceber os momentos que haviam ido sem que visse...pegou a mochila e colocou sobre os ombros.  
  
_ Eu nunca diria adeus a você...  
  
Olhava mais uma vez para o lugar.  
  
_ Pois isso não existe...o que existe é esse amor que sinto em meu coração e que sempre irá aí persistir...  
  
Se vira para a direção oposta...e olha a cidade no horizonte...  
  
_ Me dando a força que preciso...para ser feliz...e viver.  
  
Página em branco.  
  
(Marin) "E eu dei meus primeiros passos em direção ao horizonte...certa de que o encontraria novamente...um dia."  
  
Não mais.  
  
FIM......  
  
"De onde nós viemos?  
  
Porque estamos aqui?  
  
Para onde nós vamos quando morremos?  
  
O que há além  
  
E o que havia antes?  
  
Alguma coisa é certa na vida?  
  
Eles dizem, "A vida é curta."  
  
"O aqui e o agora"  
  
E "Você só tem uma chance"  
  
Mas poderia haver mais,  
  
Eu vivi antes,  
  
Ou isso seria tudo que nós temos:  
  
Eu costumava ter medo da morte  
  
Eu costumava achar que a morte era o fim  
  
Mas isso foi antes  
  
Eu não estou mais assustado  
  
Eu sei que minha alma transcederã  
  
Eu posso nunca encontrar as respostas  
  
Eu posso nunca entender porque  
  
Eu posso nunca provar  
  
O que eu sei ser verdade  
  
Mas eu sei que eu ainda tenho que tentar  
  
Siga adiante, seja bravo  
  
Não chore no meu túmulo  
  
Porque eu não estou mais aqui  
  
Mas por favor nunca deixe  
  
Suas lembranças de mim desaparecer  
  
Se eu morrer amanhã  
  
Eu estaria bem  
  
Porque eu acredito  
  
Que após nós morrermos  
  
Que o espírito segue"  
  
Spirit carries on – Dream Theater  
  
N/A – E então...o fim. Sempre deve haver um fim...mas não existe adeus...Portanto, essa é apenas a minha primeira fic de cavaleiros de ouro...a primeira de uma série que planejo fazer e que batizei carinhosamente de "Pequenas Histórias dos Cavaleiros de Ouro"...então, aguardem mais por aí!!!  
  
Agradecimentos e desculpas – eu sei, eu sei...demoro muito mesmo pra colocar novos capítulos...mas é que eu num tenho tempo pra nadinha!! (aliás, os 3 capítulos de SM eu escrevi no meio de uma aula chata de citogenética!!!) Prometo que vou tentar fazer isso mais rapidamente ta???  
  
Obrigada a todos e todas....realmente a participação de vcs nessa história foi fantástica e imprescindível!!! Aliás é por culpa disso que eu criei a idéia pra fazer a série com os Gold Saints... portanto...continuem me mandando reviews e emails , ok?? Obrigada mesmoooo!!! ^^-  
  
Agradecimento especial – Arthemisys...vc foi parte importante demais nessa história...espero que saiba disso...muito obrigada!!! 


End file.
